


Don't choose him, choose me!

by VisSweets99



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fights, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisSweets99/pseuds/VisSweets99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus has been trying to confess Freed his love to him but until James White came to fairy tail, he was trying to get Freed from him and Laxus doesn't like it. Who is getting Freed's love and heart and who it belongs to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been awhile since Laxus wanted to confess his love to Freed but a new member of fairy tail James White was hitting on his Freed and has tried to confess him before laxus could. 

" Hey Freed." James said with his flirty voice. "What is it James?" Freed asked. "You free tomorrow?" " Maybe why?" " Just asking."

Then Laxus came in and got pissed off when he saw Freed with James. " What are you doing here?" Laxus said with an angry tone. "Asking something to Freed." James said with a smirk. 

"What is it Laxus, why are you so angry at James?" Laxus became a little over board and made Freed realized that he was looking out for him. 

"Ah it's nothing really. For some reason I get angry when I'm near him." "Laxus it is not nice if you keep doing that. It will make you look like a child that has a very bad tempered." 

"Ohhhhhhhh you heard that Laxus! Your captain is saying that your a child that couldn't find love since he has very bad temper!" 

Laxus's fists had lighting around it and Freed knew that James was going a bit over board. "Ahm! " Freed cleared his throat to try to get Laxus to calm down. 

"James if your going to far with joking Laxus then I suggest you to stay away from me until you stop talking nonsense about him and stop repeating after me!" " Babe, I think you're going to far-..........!" Freed glared at him to make James understand that he wasn't in the mood of talking to James.

" Okay, okay I will stay away from Laxus so I can stop with the stupid nonsense thing." By the time James left, he went next to Laxus and whispered to him.

" I won't let you have him. By the time I get him, you better get lost!" Laxus shot up and punched James right in the face. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" " LAXUS STOP IT!" Freed screamed at Laxus to stop Laxus from hurting James. 

Other guild mates from Fairy Tail had helped James including Wendy which is healing James from the brutal punch that set him flying across the guild hall. " Freed stay out of this!" " Laxus you promised me that you won't hurt your guild mates. I know that you and James don't get along but don't hurt him since he is part of Fairy Tail." Freed had just reminded to Laxus since they has made a promise that Laxus would take care of his guild members instead of hurting him after he got exiled.

" Laxus I think it's best if you go outside and cool down for a bit. I'll talk to you later." As Freed left, Laxus had felt guilty of doing that but after Freed and Laxus talked, he went to James to see if he was ok. Laxus felt bad if he accidentally broke their promise and didn't have a chance with Freed any more.

It has been nearly a week since Laxus punched James in front of Freed and doesn't know if was able to confess his love any more. When Laxus went to the guild hall, Laxus was shocked by the sight of Freed and James talking and having fun together with Evergreen and Bickslow. Everyone in the guild got quiet when Laxus came to the guild. It was weird because it has been awhile since everyone is quite when he came in. "Laxus." Makarov called his name. "Can we talk in private? " " Yeah, sure."

When the guild master and his grandson were in the office, Laxus knew he was in trouble. "Explain to me what did you do to James." ".......well........." "WELL! YOU AND FREED MADE A PROMISE SO YOU WON'T HURT YOUR GUILD MATES AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Laxus stayed quiet until he decided to tell his grandfather what actually happened.

"I just got angry for what James said to me. Have I ever tell you who I liked, right?" 

" Why are you bringing this up?" " Because this has to do with the fight...." " ..........WELL tell me." It was hard for Laxus since he didn't know how to put it in. " I had loved Freed since we were at Tenroujima. I wanted to confess to him but until James came to the guild, he started to flirt with Freed and was trying to take Freed away from me." " So that's why he was all flirty around Freed. So when and how are you going to tell him that you love him?" " ...........Soon." " WELL DO IT FAST BEFORE YOUR LOVE IS TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!" 

As Makarov said as he kicked Laxus out of his office. "Geez, how am I going to tell Freed about this?"

" Hey Freed!" James called him from afar. " What is it?" " I wanna talk to you at the evening." " Um why?" " It is private." " Okay I don't mind." " Okay see ya!" (Freed.....finally I am able to confess to you and make Laxus feel pain for what he did to me).

At the evening, Freed waited outside in front of the big tree in Magnolia. " Hey Freed! You actually came!" Freed looked over to the side were he heard someone call his name. " Oh James! What do you want to talk to me about?" " Um, well....... I wanted to confess my love to you!" "Eh? (Ehhhhhhhhh) ...........Oh okay." " So........... Do you accept my confession?" 

" Um well..........I don't know if I actually love you." " Huh?" " I just don't know if I actually love you. I'll think about it. Let's just be friends for now. Okay?" "............." " Well I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" Just as Freed was about to leave, he grabbed Freed's wrist and slammed him to the tree. 

" AGH! James what are you-" "Why.........." " Huh?" " Why won't you love me just like that. Just why can't you tell me now!?" Then James hands tightened the grip on Freed's wrist. 

"Ow!.....stop it hurts James!" " Hmph fine. But tell me." ".... Well I just don't know if I actually love you. I just-" " Love Laxus right?" " Huh? What not in that way!" " Freed your heart belongs to me not him. But who do you love? So choose. Him. Or me." ".............. I'm sorry." " What?" " I just can't be in love with you! I'm so sorry! Let's just be friends." "............!" " James?" " I knew you will never love me......... if you don't love me.......then.......I will force you to!" " Huh? James what are you doing?" Freed saw lighting around James and didn't know how did he have that type of magic. 

" Freed you didn't know how much power, strength, and magic I have right. I'm the same magic as Laxus but powerful. And I will show you how." Freed stayed still and silent but when James used his magic on the rune mage, he nearly hit him and destroy the tree, field, and ground. A tiny bit of hair was cut off by the massive amount of magic that could of injured the rune mage or could of killed him. He wasn't even strong enough to defeat James and didn't know what to do. "...............!" "What's wrong Freed? Are you begging me to stop and say that you love me?" "..............ah..........kuh.....!" "Hm? I didn't hear you babe? Do....you.......love......me.....or.......NOT!" "...................! (Laxus........help.......me!)"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is spelling errors or grammar errors but enjoy. :)

In the Fairy Tail guild hall, Laxus had just left his grandfather's office. " Hey. Has anyone seen Freed?" Laxus asked the guild members and waited for an reply. " Didn't he went home with James?" Bickslow came as Evergreen gave him a smack on the arm. " No, he won't do that!"

Laxus became worried if Freed went off with James or worse. " Oh, I just saw him with James a few minutes ago before I came." Lucy said which made Laxus walking up to her. " Where did you see him?" " The big tree in Magnolia Southgate Park." " Okay. Thanks Lucy!" Just as Laxus finished his sentence, he went full speed to Freed was. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

" What's wrong Freed? Giving up already?" " ARGH!" Freed was hit straight to ground making a dint on it. Freed was hurt from James' lighting powers. How could he possess that kind of power?

Then Freed saw a dark aura around James and knew exactly what it was. He was cursed or possessed by something. " COME ON FREED! FIGHT ME!" " ..........!(Oh no!) Dark Écriture: Wings!" Freed flew away from where he landed. " TOO SLOW!" James used his lighting dragon's roar on Freed which didn't know what was happening but had to defend himself. '' Dark Écriture: Reflect!"

But just as Freed reflected the lighting dragon's roar, James disappeared. " What-!" " Over here. LIGHTING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Freed was hit and his wings disappeared as he fell back to the ground. " IRON FIST OF THE LIGHTING DRAGON!" " UGH!'' " LIGHTING DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Just as the last magic that James used on him, he punched Freed so hard that made the ground explode as he hit the floor. Freed was knocked out and was unconscious at the moment, he just wanted this pain to end. " And now. To finish you!" ".............ugh.......(Laxus........help.....me.....)"

Then, all of a sudden. " FREEEEEED!" Laxus came at the moment to catch James attention from finishing of Freed.

Laxus was about to say something but got caught off guard by Freed's blood scent. Freed started to bleed from the brutal hits, punches, and dragon slayer magic attacks he got from James. " You...........How dare you HURT FREED!" Laxus screamed at James who chuckled back to Laxus in reply.

Laxus became so angry that his lighting blew the ground beneath him. " How.......dare you hurt him!" " He didn't accept me....but.......the only way I could do it is to force him to love me. Does that answer your question?"

Laxus quickly went to Freed's side worrying if his little rune mage was losing blood but he saw a large wound on his side, few cuts and bruises. Luckily Freed had a strong pulse and was breathing on his own, he made it in time." Even if you did this to him James. He will still never love you."

But just as Laxus said that, he saw a dark aura around James and around James' lighting. " You can say that but......." " Huh-........!" Freed suddenly disappeared and was in James' grasp which made Laxus worry if he was going to take Freed away from Fairy Tail or do something worse.

" I won't let you take him!" "Tch, I'll just force you to give him back to me." " Try your best Laxus. But if I beat you, you better give the Fairy Tail's strongest name to me and leave Freed alone!"

Then, Laxus was about to attack but suddenly, Freed had regained his conscious back and was shocked that he was in James's arms. " Hey, let me go!" " Freed attack him when he still has you in his arms." Laxus shouted as he charged to James's. " Got it." " UGH!"

Freed elbowed hard in James's stomach which had an effect on him as Laxus used his magic attacks on James. " Iron fist of the lighting dragon!" Just as Freed escaped from James's grasp he quickly went to Laxus but collasped in his arms. " Freed! Are you okay!?" " Ugh...Yeah I'm fine......Ngh....It hurts." " Don't worry Freed! I'll quickly get you back to the guild!"

Just as Laxus came to Freed's side to put Freed's arm over his to give him support, James got up and his dark aura that surrounded him grew bigger. " Did you really think you could beat me Laxus.....since it is such a pain to fight both of you... I'll just control one of you then!"

Just as James finished his sentence, some of his dark aura had turned into tentacles and came right at Freed. He was out from Laxus's grasp and now was near James. "..........! FREED" " UGH! Tch! let me go you mor-MMG!" Just as Freed opened his mouth, one of the tentacles went in Freed's mouth and started to possess him. "Ugh....stop...it..!" All you hear from Freed is a possessed voice. ".......! Freed hang in there!"

Then Laxus used his magic attacks to set Freed free but once he was in his grasp again, but something weird happened.

" Freed, you okay!" ".....ngh.....Laxus..." " It's okay your in my grasp-!" " Ggggggggaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Before Laxus could finish his sentence, Freed pushed Laxus on the ground hard, then pined him down and started to beat him up with something fierce. " Argh! Ugh! Freed......let me go! What are you doing!" " Eeeheheheheheheheh! Die! Die. Die. Die. Die!"

Then the beating stopped and as if beating weren't enough, he started to strangle him. All you hear is Freed's bloodcurdling screams but the worst part of it was....that his strength was far stronger than Laxus but he was able to get Freed off of him. " Agh! Tch! James, stop it and bring the Freed we know back you bastard!" " Hm...I donna Laxus if I should bring the Freed we know back since he is Freed and he fully said to you to die." " You fuckin' asshole!"

" Eeeheheheheheheheh! Die! Die. Die. Die. Die!" " Tch! Freed snap out of it!" Everytime that Laxus tries to attack James, Freed keeps getting in his way and Laxus is afraid if he accidently attacks Freed.

" Ggggggggaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" " Ugh.....Tch! God dammit Freed! Snap out of it! I know your much stronger then that!" Then Laxus sees James enjoying the moment of Freed trying to kill him. After then, something came to his mind. " Take this!" He used his magic againest James as he wasn't paying attention of him using his magic on him. " I'm sorry Freed. This is my only option right now. It's going to hurt. IRON FIST OF THE LIGHTING DRAGON!" " -! ARGH!" Freed was hit pretty far away from him and landed on the hill. Then, for some reason, the other Fairy Tail members came, including the master.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" The guild master came in the fight but was mad all of a sudden. Everyone became silent but then Laxus turned around to check on Freed and saw the dark aura coming out of his body. Mirajane and the other female members from the guild went to Freed's side to see if his okay but......It was obvious that Freed wasn't okay since he was injured pretty bad. Wendy came quickly to Freed side and started to heal him or Freed's injures would worsen if she wasn't there with them.

" Gramps......." "What did you do this time Laxus....." ".......! What I didn't do anything!" "Then why is Freed injured?" " Ask James." The guild master turned to James which was turning insane for some reason. " For some reason, I think of James as Laxus." Bickslow commented which made Laxus glare at him.

" How do you think he is like me........Bickslow?" " The time ya had gone on a rampage." Bickslow sticked his tongue out as usual.

" Bickslow.....!" " Hey don't get angry at me but before we go back to our conversation, let's finish this asshole now." Then some of the women stayed at Freed's side when the other guild members were ready to fight the person which hurt Freed from the beginning. " It's time for pay back mother fucker!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for so long. I was really busy and had no time to finish the chapter but now I updated. I will update soon and add new stories soon. Stay tuned~ ( I'm not sure if I spelled that right but I was on a hurry)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took so long to upload but here!

_" It's time for pay back mother fucker!"_

 

 

_***********_

 

 

Many of the members from Fairy Tail charged at James like they usually did when they fought in battles together. Instead, half of them were sent across the field due to James's possessed power.

" Argh!" Just as Lucy tried to open at least one of her celestial spirt keys but, she was hit so hard which she bumped hard into Natsu, which made them fall.

" OW! Lucy?! Watch where your going!" " Hey! It isn't like I would just pop out of nowhere and bump into you!"

" ................Lucy." " Hm. What is it, Natsu?" " YOUR TOO HEAVY!" " Ah! I'm so sorry!" " WOULD YOU GUYS STOP CHICHATTING AND HELP US!" Gray yelled at them from afar since they weren't much of the help.

" Oh yeah, since when _you_ were a help?" ".......Um.......Natsu....." Lucy said Natsu's name nervously.

" Tch, shut up! Flame-brain!" " Why don't _you_ shut up! Ice-queen!"

"You fire-clown!" " You dirty slut!" " You idiot!" " At least I'm not a coward!" Before Natsu and Gray were able to argue further, Erza came into the fight and cracked their necks when she pushed their heads at opposite sides. " Focus!" " Yes....ma'am!"

 

 

 ***********

 

 

" Roar of the Lighting Dragon!" " Roar of the Iron Dragon!" " Barrier!" Gajeel's and Laxus"s breath attacks didn't affect James and due to the barrier he set up. " What the hell! Since when he could use barrier even though he is a Dragon Slayer!?"

" Who knows! He is ten times stronger than us!" James chuckled when he saw his own guild-no-his own family falling down to his feet. Inside James's soul, he was begging his dark presence to stop hurting his family. He was force to hurt his family from his own will.

" Man, this is bored. This was going well until you all came. I better finish you guys off anyway. Or should I say.....everyone in Magnolia!" James flew up high and charged up his magic ball and hit all the guild members.

Freed in another hand, was injured pretty bed during the impact and sent Wendy flying off. Then all of a sudden, James was charging up another magic ball, but this time using it to destroy everyone in Magnolia.

" Now........sleep well everyone or should I say.......Die-!"

 

 

 ***********

 

 

Before James could use his magic ball, Natsu attack him, as well some of the members of the guild, which had got up before they could attack. Wendy, Mirajane, and Lisanna stayed Freed's side to protect him for the next attack.

But Natsu got stuck on James's and holding him down. As Laxus became fired up.

" Hey, morons! All the power ya have! Anybody who says "I don't have any more than this," I'll kick your ass! Conjoin your puny Fairy Tail magic with my lighting attack and let's knock this bastard for a loop!"

" Laxus!" Evergreen and Bickslow said at once. Some of the other members smirked in the agreement.

" Laxus?!" Natsu said nervously and looked at Laxus with a shocked look. " Hey, Natsu! Get outta the way!"

" W-W-Wait a second!" " Laxus! Now!" Erza yelled at Laxus that they're ready.

" Hey!"

 

 

 **********

 

 

Then Wendy, Mirajane, and Lisanna quickly and helped the other members before they could help Freed.

" Raging Bolt!"

" Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!"

" Super Freeze Arrow!"

" Water Nebula!"

" Solid Script! Fire!"

" Sagittarius, now!"

" Evil Explosion!"

" Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ( Fighting yells)"

A combination of magic became one and was sent straight to James.

 

 

 **********

 

 

Before the impact from the magic, Happy zoomed in and caught Natsu before the magic was able to hit him.

" Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The large impact hit James as he screams in pain.

" Damn! You took everything we got and you're still standing?! You guys, last chance to take him down! Go, Natsu!"

Gajeel and Lily, Wendy and Carla, and Natsu and Happy charged up at James.

"........!" Gajeel and Wendy both made a silent sound but Natsu became pissed off at Laxus. " Laxus, that asshole! I'm gonna beat the shit outta him later!" Natsu declared as Happy said nervously. " Yeah, later..."

" Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

" Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

" Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

The breath attacks became one and hit James to the ground, he gave a last breath of air then passed out and fell unconscious. James was defeated. 

 

 

 ***********

 

 

Master Makarov went to James's side. He saw only white sclera and didn't see his iris or his pupil. The master himself felt guilty for him to be in that stage, but he had to have an explanation from him to why he did this to Freed. Then he felt a dark presence near him as he went closer to James and saw a lot of the dark aura as it escaped from him. He knew what it meant.

" Um.........Master?" Mirajane said the guild's master nervously.

" What is it, Mirajane?"

" What are we going to do......about the mess?"

"..........? ..............!" As the master turned around, he realized the huge damage of the park.

" ...........?! Master! Hang in there!" Mirajane saw the master turn pale, froze, and saw something floating out off his mouth. Then something came to his mind and he was back to normal.

" Don't worry, I remember a spell to repair any damage that Freed told me about." With that said, Master Makarov used the spell and all the damage was fixed and back to what it used to look like.

" Oh wow, we came use this spell in case we are in need of repair!" Mirajane said cheerfully.

" By the way Mirajane. I need to ask you something."

" Yes, what is it, master?"

" I need someone to help James and Freed to the infirmary room, also can you get Porlyusica to come and help Wendy with the healing?"

" Yes, master."

 

 

 **********

 

 

"Hey, Wendy. How is Freed?" Laxus asked Wendy and was still nervous if Freed wasn't okay. " He is okay, I'm still healing him so he should be okay by now." Freed on another hand is still recovering but someone stopped Wendy from healing Freed.

"Um, Wendy. Master asked me to tell you guys that it's best if we take Freed and James back to the guild's infirmary room." Mirajane insisted Wendy which agreed to that idea.

" Sure.....um......Can someone help me carry Freed and.........who is carrying James?" " I'll help you with carrying Freed." Laxus came to Freed's side and lifted him up, bridal style. Laxus felt him and Freed was lighter than he looked. " Elfman can you please help me with carrying James please?" Mirajane asked her little brother kindly but Elfman gave her a nervous look.

" Um..........sis, I'll pass on that...........!" " **Hm......what did you say Elfman..........are you disobeying me and the master's request?"** " (Gulp) No ma'am, I'll go and help James!" " Hmph, that's I'll like to hear. ( smiles)" Elfman quickly went to James's side and lifted his arm over his neck. He then lifted him up and went back to the guild with the master and the rest of the members.

 

 

 **********

 

 

At the guild's infirmary room, Laxus placed Freed on one of the beds and stand aside to give room for Wendy to heal Freed. For James, Porlyusica came and healed James as well.

Then the other guild members put bandages on each other injuries and left to the guild hall. " Man, I hope Freed gets better." Bickslow said nervously of what will happened to their captain. Evergreen put a hand on Bickslow's shoulder and reassured him.

" Don't lose hope Bickslow, Freed would be okay."

 

 

 ***********

 

 

A couple of days later, no one in the guild knew what happed to James. Everyone knew Freed was still in the infirmary room, but what happened to James?

" Hey, Laxus. How are your injures?" Evergreen asked as she approached to Laxus with Bickslow.

" Shitty as ever! Man, James's power out numbered me!"

" Why? Because he had your _Freed~_!"

" My What-!"

" Bickslow! Don't joke around with Laxus about Freed!" Evergreen complained even she knew Bickslow wouldn't care so much since he loves to joke around and fool with people a lot.

" Why would you complain, Evergreen? You were shocked when  _your_ Elfman had to carry James and thought he was carrying him in bridal style!" Bickslow joked around and stick his tongue out at Evergreen as he knew Evergreen and Elfman had a crush between each other. Before Bickslow could continue more, Evergreen slapped him in the head.

For Laxus, he was amused of the ruckus going around the guild even though the members still had bandages on them. At the same time, he was worried about Freed. The members weren't aloud to see him since he was injured pretty badly and had Porlyusica stay by his side.

Then everything became silent when someone familiar came in to the guild hall. That person was no other than James White. As he walked in, the master called him. " James........there is something I want to ask you in my office."

" Yes, master." Everything became louder once they were both out of their sight. 'What would gramps want from James since he hurt his own family?' Laxus thought.

 

 

 ***********

 

 

" James.......I'm very surprised of you that you had made it out from the large impact of magic back there. But.........there is one question I want to ask you. Were you possessed at the time you were with Freed?" The master asked James as the conversation became silent.

".........I was possessed a long time ago."

" What, when? Was it when you joined the guild?"

" No, it was after the first mission I went to."

" But you were okay when you came back to inform me that you accomplished the mission."

" I was okay when I came back but on my way home I got attack by smugglers. I won the fight but one of them released a lot of dark aura in me."

" That actually explains of the dark aura that left you when you were defeated. May I ask were you got your magic power and why is it so similar to Laxus."

" I got my magic power implanted in me when I was five. My father taught me Dragon Slayer magic before I came to Fairy Tail and I was named an S-class Dragon Slayer. But my father taught me more than just Dragon Slayer magic."

" Laxus's Dragon Slayer magic had came from a lacrima but how did you get the same magic. Was it from a lacrima too?"

" Yes but I unlocked the lacrima and got my true Dragon Slayer magic. Laxus has to unlock it soon to get his true Dragon Slayer magic."

".........Maybe your right.......Well that is enough chitchat today. I rather you and go to apologize Freed or you guys will hate each other."

" Yes, master. But what about the guild-?"

" Don't worry. I'll handle them myself."

" Thank you, master."

 

 

 **********

 

 

A few minutes later, Freed awoke from his deep sleep and was surprised to see himself in the guild's infirmary room. Porlyusica came to Freed's side and was happy to see him awake.

" How are you feeling, Freed?"

"..........I'm okay........How long have I been sleeping?"

" Four straight days."

Freed was shocked that he slept for that long but his injures weren't fully healed. Then all of the sudden, they heard a couple of knocks on the door. 

" Come in." Porlyusica said as Freed was surprised that James came in.

" Hi Freed, Porlyusica. Um........Porlyusica, is it okay me and Freed have some alone time?"

" Yes, but don't attack him like last time okay."

James nodded in an agreement as he watched Porlyusica leaving  the infirmary room. When he turned around to see Freed covered with bandages, he felt so guilty for doing that to Freed. He walked up to Freed and sat on a chair next to  bed where Freed slept.

" Freed.........I want to tell you something..........I'm so sorry for doing that to you! I don't even deserve to see you."

"..............It's okay James.......I knew you weren't yourself when I saw your dark aura possessing me."

" But I hurt you Freed, I don't deserve your kindness. It's not-"

James was caught off when he felt something wrapped around him as he was pulled into Freed's chest.

".......! Freed-!"

" It's okay, James. You may have hurt me but, I knew you didn't want this to happen. I believe you. Because we're friends right.(Smiles)"

Tears started to run down from James's eyes as he started to sob in Freed's chest. Freed comforted him by softly stroking through his hair as the sobs started to quiet down.

" Freed.........you remembered me confessing my love to you, right?"

" Yeah, what about it?" " ..............It was actually true." James said when he turned his head to the other side to hide his blush from Freed. At soon as he looked up at Freed, he saw a light blush across the beautiful pale face.

" Well........I'm not sure if I actually like you though but, I like you as a friend."

" I don't mind being friends though but, maybe one day I will make you fall in love with me. But I'll wait since your still recovering."

Just as he said that as he got out of Freed's arms and went to the door. 

" Well, it's enough chitchat today. See ya later."

" Bye, James." He saw James left and seeing Porlyusica coming back in.

 

 

 ************

 

 

In the Fairy Tail guild hall, just as normal. The usual ruckus, drinking, and going to the request board. The Raijinshuu were together with team Natsu except Laxus who was sitting on the bar, silent.

" What's wrong, Laxus? You don't look so well." Mirajane walked over where Laxus was. She saw Laxus with a annoyed look, what could have caused it?

" It's nothin' ,Mirajane. It doesn't concern you."

" Laxus, if it's about James then there is nothing to worry about." The guild master said as he took a gulp of his drink. " Where is James anyway?" Laxus asked as Mirajane looked at master Makarov.

" He is in the infirmary room with Freed." " What-! Why would you let someone that hurt Freed to go and see him?!" Laxus yelled at his master/grandpa which made Mirajane eyes widened.  " Don't worry, Laxus. I asked him to go in there and apologize to Freed." 

Before Laxus could continue, he saw James coming out of the infirmary room, smiling. He got up and walked straight to James.  " Hey, James........What did you do to Freed in there?" Laxus said as he glared at James.

" Nothing, why?" " Don't _why_ me, I'm askin' ya what did you do in the infirmary room with Freed?!" " Nothing........I just apologized to him that's all. Jeez, don't get so worked up." Then, James walked passed Laxus until he heard something. 

" Wait, is Freed okay? Like awake?" " Yeah, go ask master if you guys can see him." As James finished, he was out of the doors. Laxus went back to the master/grandpa. 

" Hey, gramps." " Hm, what is it Laxus?" " You don't mind us going in the infirmary, right?" " Yeah, I don't mind. But don't-!" The master was cut off by a huge dash that went straight to the infirmary room. He blinked for a few seconds as everyone's eyes were on him.  " ..........Laxus......you could of waited until I finished what I said."

 

 ****************


	4. Chapter 4

 

*********************

 

In the infirmary room, Freed was eating in the bed that he slept on. Then, the door slammed open which made Freed flinch. He saw Laxus coming in along with the Rajinshuu.

 

" Hey, Freed. You feeling better?" Laxus asked as Evergreen came and hugged Freed along with Bickslow. " Yeah, a little........But it might take a couple of days or weeks until my injures fully heal so I can't take jobs after I get out of here." " Hey, Porlyusica. When can Freed leave?" Evergreen asked as everyone looked at her. " He can leave today but he has to be careful about the injures or he can ask Wendy to fully heal all of his injuries." " Yeah, yeah, we got it. It's not like we are gonna get him injured." Bickslow said as he stuck out his tongue and received a glare from Evergreen.

 

" If there is anything wrong, Freed. Come to my place...... I'll take my leave now." They all watched Porlyusica leave the infirmary room and stay silent for awhile until Evergreen broke the silence.

 

" Anyways, Freed, hurry up and finish eating before we go!" " Huh, what are you. His mom or something?" Bicslow asked as he got a smack on the head by Evergreen. Freed saw their mini-like-fight and chuckled. He didn't realized that Laxus was staring at him as Freed ate before leaving. He must've been hungry for not eating for about 3 straight days. Laxus thought.

 

 *********************

 

After about an half-hour later, Freed came out of the infirmary room and many people collide into Freed as they wanted to know what had happened. As for Laxus, he returned to the bar and sat on a seat and watched everyone crowded Freed. When he saw Freed covered with bandages, he felt so awful seeing him in that stage. Then, everyone went to their original seats as Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen sat on a seat and started a conversation.

 

  After that, someone came to Freed. As he looked up, he saw Lucy and Erza coming up to him. " Oh, hello Lucy." " Hey....Freed how are you feeling. Are you okay?" " Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about my injures, they will heal soon." Erza and Lucy gave him a worried look, but then Wendy came up to them. " Hey Freed, you look good today." " Um.....thank you." Freed said nervously from hearing that from Wendy. " Hey Wendy, you don't mind if that you could make Freed's injuries heal quicker?" Evergreen asked as Wendy nodded in the agreement. She sat near to Freed and cupped her hands on Freed's cheeks as they saw a light blue mist with sparkles appeared in Wendy's hands.

 

Back to the bar where laxus is at, he started to get annoyed by looking at Wendy which was touching _his_ Freed. Wait, did he just say his Freed? He was so annoyed that sparks appeared around him. It had caught some peoples attention but then Freed glanced him and made Laxus freeze for a moment until Wendy took his attention away again. He was moving a bit too much so Wendy put a hand on the side of his face which was facing Laxus and turned it to face her. Laxus became more annoyed but started too clam down or he would lose his cool.

 

 *****************

 

 After Wendy had finished healing him, he thanked her but until Bickslow and Evergreen dragged him back to the infirmary room. In there, Evergreen removed his bandages and saw no injures, bruises, or scratches on him. Then, returned back to their seats as they saw James coming back from his job. He finished the job early than we thought. The Rajinshuu looked at James as he went to inform master that he finished his job. When he came back, he saw Freed sitting across from Evergreen and Bickslow.

 

He went to them and greeted him as he sat next to Freed. Now Laxus turned a bit mad at James, how could Bickslow and Evergreen forgive him for what he done? Then James gave a kiss on Freed's cheek which made him blush as Happy came up to Freed side and said, " He likes~ you~!" Once Happy said that, Freed glared at him as James smirked of the embarrassment Freed felt right now. It had made Laxus even more angry, he had to confess to him or it would be too late.

 

 ****************

 

 Soon it became dawn and Freed had to go home. He left the guild hall along with the rest of the Rajinshuu except Evergreen since she lives in Fairy Hills. Bickslow had live an apartment and never lived with Laxus and Freed. On the way home where Laxus and Freed lived together, he wanted to just confess to him.

 

As they came in, Freed went to lock the door like he usually did after anyone he knew would come in. " Laxus, you can bathe first." Freed told Laxus as he went to the kitchen but was stopped by something that gripped his wrist. When he turned around, he saw Laxus's face so close to Freed's and started to blush. " Freed if you finish taking a shower, I want you to come to my room. Is it okay for you?" Freed stood silently for a while then nodded in an agreement.

 

15 minutes later, Laxus came out of the bathroom and went to remind Freed that it was his turn before he went to his room. In the bathroom, Freed was in the bathtub thinking of what Laxus wants with him. But he had to find out later. Once he went out from the bathtub, went to dry himself and got dressed, he went straight to Laxus's room.

 

 *****************

 

Laxus heard a knock and turned around to the door and heard something which sounded like the voice he always heard. " Laxus, can I come in?" Freed asked as he saw the door opened. " Sure, come in." Laxus stand aside as he told Freed to sit on his bed.

 

" So, what is it that you want from me?" Once Freed asked, laxus stayed silent as he went to sit next to Freed. When he looked at him, he saw him wearing a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants with a messy bun tied on his head. He also looked at Freed lips as they look so soft with a glossy look and light pinkish colour. Laxus wanted to just kiss those pretty lips of Freed's and make him his. " I wanted to tell you something when I left my grandfather's office but you were with James at that time."

 

Freed stayed silent and waited for him to continue speaking. " It has been a while that I want to just tell you...but probably you are with James." Freed stayed shock of what Laxus said. Did he want to confess his love to Freed. Freed started to blush as he continue to listen to Laxus. " I Just wanted to tell you that... I loved you!" As Laxus said that, he turned to see Freed as his face turn to scarlet red like Erza's hair.

 

It took a while for Freed to think as his heart started to beat fast. " I...I...love...you too." Freed whispered as Laxus eyes were wide opened. Laxus felt his heart skipped a beat as he couldn't think that Freed accepted he confession. He stared at Freed but he turned his head away as he tried to hide his blush from Laxus. But once Freed looked at Laxus again, Laxus cupped his cheeks with both of his hands as he adore Freed's adorable face that made his heart beat fast.

 

Laxus pulled him closer as Freed closed his eyes. Then, there lips met. They're tongues circle around and went back to a deep kiss as they explored in their mouths. Laxus adored how Freed tasted along with the soft, beautiful lips and the small, beautiful and slim body of his. 

 

Once the broke their kiss apart, they panted as Laxus hugged Freed at the same time he placed his same hands on Laxus's chest. But then, silence took up as they felt a little awkward staying in that position. Until Laxus broke the silence, Freed wasn't ready for what came out of his mouth.

 

" Freed....I wanna ask you somethin'." " What is it, Laxus?" It took a moment for Laxus to put words together. When he looked at Laxus, he looked nervous to tell him something. " When....you are ready....um....maybe you wanna do it." Freed looked at him confused for a moment and then realized what he meant. Freed blushed as well as Laxus.

 

Freed always thought about being with Laxus but not doing it with him. " Um.....Laxus.....I kinda thought about it but........are you sure you want to _do_ it right now since we just started a relationship?" Laxus looked shock when he heard Freed said that and made him feel like ravishing Freed. " I want to do it right now but I don't know if _you_ want to do it. I don't mind doing it now but......if your not ready then I'll wait-!"

 

Once Laxus said that, Freed rushed up to Laxus lips and kissed him as he put his hands on his neck. Freed and Laxus kissed deeply as Laxus put his hands on Freed's waist and pulled him up to his lap.

 

By the time they broke the kiss, Freed said something which made Laxus blush as he looked at the other's adorable face. " I....I had never thought of doing _that_ with you though but....maybe we can try it once we actually established an relationship. But not today though, okay?" Laxus nodded in an agreement as he went closer to Freed and gave a kiss on Freed's lips as they started to make-out.

 

At the time they broke the kiss, Freed gave a cute yawn which made Laxus know that he was already tired. " Laxus, I'm starting to get tired. I'm going to my room now. Good night-!" Before Freed was able to leave, Laxus grab his wrist and pulled him. Freed was in Laxus's chest as he breathe in his hair locks which tickled him. He was blushing at Laxus as he turned around and saw Laxus's face very close to his.

 

" Freed, don't go to your room tonight. I want you to sleep next to me." Laxus said as he started to kiss, lick, and nip his neck to make him sleep with him tonight. " Ah....mhn....~~!" " So Freed, where are you going to sleep~?" Laxus continued to play around with his neck until Freed had enough. " ~~~! FINE! I'll sleep with you today!" Freed yelled as he broke free from Laxus. Laxus smirked as they got ready for bed.

 

At the time they got to bed, Laxus came in to his room from the bathroom and saw Freed sleeping adorably. He just wanted to continue to look at his adorable, cute green angel of his but he was sleepy now so he went to bed. He snuggled in as he pulled Freed into his chest and listen the cute, soft snores from his angel. He smelled Freed as he smelled like strawberries with cream or something with a very sweet smell which made Laxus adore him more. Laxus was so happy to make Freed his today and maybe doing it with him one day.

 

 **********************

 

At morning, Laxus woke up in a empty bed. He couldn't fined his green angel in his arms or anywhere in his room. Someone must've took his Freed during his sleep. How dare they take Laxus's Freed from him?! Once he left his room, he smelled something cooking in the kitchen and saw someone with green hair in there. When he went in there, he found Freed cooking breakfast. Laxus had always enjoyed Freed's cooking. For sometime, Freed cooks a bit over board and makes incredible dishes for the Rajinshuu.

 

" Oh, good morning, Laxus." " Yeah.....morning." Laxus said as he walked up to Freed. " Laxus, can you please get a plate? Breakfast is almost ready." Laxus didn't say anything but went to Freed's side and lifted his chin with his index and  was about to kiss him until he heard knocking on the door. Laxus was pissed off as he went to the door and open it to see who was it. How dare they interrupt me, Laxus thought. As he opened it, he saw Evergreen and Bickslow.

 

" Why in the hell did you guys come here for!" Laxus said with a grumpy voice. " Hey, Laxus! Don't be so rude to us! Freed invited us to breakfast today." Evergreen said as she and Bickslow came in. " Oh morning, Evergreen, Bickslow." " Morning." Evergreen and Bickslow said at the same time as Evergreen gave Freed a hug. Freed turns around and sees Laxus talking to Bickslow, it's so rare for Laxus to talk to Bickslow like that. He usually gets annoyed by Bickslow's ''babies''. " Laxus is in a good mood right now. Did you do something Freed~?" Evergreen asked as she came closer to Freed.

 

He turned to Evergreen as she was looked scared of him. " **Does it concern you, Ever~ Green~?!** " Freed asked as his hair flipped around rapidly and a dark aura around him. She started to back away as he can closer to her. Freed became bigger as he went close to Evergreen. " Ah...N-No...I take back what I said!"

 

Soon he calmed down as he went back to get the breakfast ready. " Evergreen, go and wait at the dinner table. Breakfast is ready." Freed said as he got ready with the plates.

 

When the rest of the Rajinshuu was done, Freed took the dishes into the kitchen as the rest talked to each other. But Freed looked and felt uneasy for some reason. He did not know what it was until memories that never happened in his life came to his mind. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head as he stumbled a little. The memories he saw was very faint and he was unable to recognize.

 

Once he was finished cleaning the dishes, Evergreen and Bickslow said goodbye and left to go to the guild hall. For Laxus, he came up to Freed and pulled him close to him. Laxus breathe in and out in Freed's hair locks. " Freed... I love you so much." Laxus said as he kissed Freed's temple.

 

" I love you too, Laxus." Freed said smiling at Laxus.

 

" So... When do you want to started dating?" Freed asked.

 

" Tomorrow evening. If you want." Laxus said as he and Freed started to make out.

 

" Well, you wanna go to the guild now? There's nothing to do here." Freed asked.

 

" Yeah, Lets go." Laxus said as they both got up and went to the guild hall.

 

 ****************

 

  Soon after that, 5 months had passed since Freed and Laxus became mates. One morning, Laxus and Freed saw marks on their palms in the same hand. They soon found out that Natsu and gray were mates which was highly weird and unusual for them to be mates but they never bother to say anything. They also had marks on their hands but a different look on it than Laxus and Freed. Including Levy and Gajeel, but their relationship was easy to know even though they denied their relationship.

 

At one evening, Laxus wanted to mate but Freed denied it. " Oh come on, Freed! Can't we just try?" Laxus whined which made Freed a bit angry. " No! For the last time, NO!" Laxus sighed as he went out to the door.

 

" Where are you going?" Freed asked as Laxus turned around.

 

" I'm going to the guild bar. I need time to cool down and so do you." Laxus said as he left.

 

Freed stayed silent for a while. _Oh, I hope he doesn't do anything bad  to ruin our relationship._ Freed thought.

 

_Maybe I should go out for a while for a walk and maybe some fresh air._

 

_*****************_

 

Freed was walking along side in Magnolia towards Magnolia South Gate Park. It was night and Freed didn't bother going to the guild. Then Freed felt a sharp pain again at the back of his head. Yet again, the faint memories that Freed can't recognize kept running through his mind. He stumbled a little and leaned against a tree as he hissed from the pain he felt until he heard a name that came dark in his mind. He froze as time felt like it stopped once he heard the name.

 

_Albion..._


	5. Chapter 5

 

*************

 

_Albion..._

 

_************_

 

" Huh?"

 

Once Freed heard that name, time around him froze. For some reason, Freed felt like he had heard that name in his life before. Soon, time came back to it's original state again. Then Freed heard something calling out to him. " Freed, is that you?" Freed turned around and saw James behind him. James gave him a worried look at the sight of Freed right now.

 

" James." Freed called out his friend's name which sounded like he was about to cry.

 

" You okay there? You don't look so good."

 

" Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I have weird things going on in my mind and makes me feel like I'm going crazy."

 

" What weird things?"

 

" It's nothing to worry about. James, do you want to go to the guild hall together with me?"

 

" Hm, oh, sure I don't mind."

 

 *****************

 

At the guild hall, Laxus was at the bar talking to Mirajane like usual. Until he was caught off guard by the scent of Freed and James in the guild hall. He turned to the entrance way and saw Freed and James, walking in together. That made Laxus mad.

 

 _Freed... don't tell me you actual cheated on me._ Laxus thought as he turned around to resume the conversation with Mirajane.

 

Freed turned around and saw Laxus talking to Mirajane. He saw how he laughed and talked gracefully to Mirajane. He felt lonely for some reason and thought he would have a painful break up with Laxus as he was sent to a long eternity of darkness in life and Laxus would live in a long eternity of happiness in life. If it were to happen, what would he do next?

 

Soon it was getting really late and the guild hall started to close up. Freed volunteered to help clean up and close the guild hall for the night. For Laxus, he went home and didn't wait for Freed. He felt uneasy for some reason.

 

By the time he left the guild, he walked home like he usually did when the guild closed up. But... this night was a night that had never happened to him.

 

On his way, he walked on the sidewalk where about 1-5 people were able to be seen but they are no where near him. As he walked and was about to cross an alley way, a cloth covered his mouth and nose, suffocating him. Everything around him became darker and darker as his consciousness disappeared. Four men approached to the guy that had Freed in his arms.

 

" Man, what a cutie."

 

" Hmph, your right. What should we do to him?"

 

" I donna. How about we have some fun with him?"

 

" Yeah, let's go." The men took Freed somewhere where he won't be found. Or would he.

 

 **********************

 

At the house where Laxus and Freed shared, Laxus felt a shiver running up and down in his spine. Then something felt uneasy, Freed took longer than he expected to come home after helping to close the guild hall for the night. Right then, something came to his mind. Freed's scent which Laxus could smell even from a very long distance, started to fade away and Laxus knew what could do that. Someone took his love from him.

 

Laxus didn't waste time, he quickly left the house where he and Freed lived. He sprint outside to find a very strong scent of Freed. He just hoped nothing bad had happened to him.

 

 *********************

 

 It took time for Freed to regain his consciousness back but once he got it back, he wasn't ready to see the state he is in. There were five men around him and most of them grossed out Freed.

 

" Oh my! Looks like the sleeping beauty has finally woken up." 

 

 _What?_ Freed thought,  _don't you dare calling me sleeping beauty or whatever...ugh...why do I feel...so...weak...I can't even move my body._

 

" Hey boss. Does he look like a cute pet?" One of the men went up to Freed and took his chin. He moved Freed's head side to side, it was like he was examining his body.

 

" Your awfully adorable. Ya know, we had our eyes on you for a while, Freed Justine."

 

" How did you know my name?"

 

" Isn't obvious. Almost everyone here knows your part of Fairy Tail, that you are the leader of the Rajinshuu and what do you guys call him... your **Thunder God** of the Rajinshuu."

 

Freed stayed silent. How did they get the information about him? How do they even know him? From a guild member of Fairy Tail? There was so many question going into his mind but it was already blank.

 

" Well any ways, let's get started!"

 

 _Huh? Start what? Ugh...never mind that. I need to get out of here!_ Freed thought.

 

Freed started to struggle but he couldn't move much due to the rope he was tied up with on his feet. Also due to the hand cuffs on his wrists.

 

" Awww. Look at our pet. To bad you can even move."

 

" Ugh...What have you guys done to me?" Freed asked in a dark tone but did not sound much of a tone to the five men. Then he tried to escape but the hand cuffs made him feel more weak.

 

" Those hand cuffs are magic-neutralizing cuffs and there made of tempered steel. For a mage like you, these cuffs should do the trick to weaken you. Plus, this room is blocked off by TONS of warding spells! And not to mention what we would do to you!"

 

" Tch, once Laxus would know what had happened to me, you men won't be even alive until tomorrow!" Freed threatened at the men but didn't get them scared. Maybe these men don't know how scary can Laxus be.

 

" Huh, your saying that fuckin' asshole can kill me? HA! That motherfucker can't even stand a minute in a vehicle!" The men chuckled from the joke one of them made.

 

Freed tried to pick a fight but his body felt very weak and just collapsed to the ground. But soon after a few seconds later, his hair was yanked over revealing the back of his neck. He was hold in place by the other men as one of them took a syringe out and applied a bit pressure on it to squeeze out some of the liquid in the syringe.

 

" Just threating you won't do a trick, huh? I'll give ya this drug that will make you be more honest!"

 

The man stick the syringe in his neck as the drug entered his blood stream. When he took the syringe out, they let go of him and cut the ropes that tied his feet together. Then, Freed's body began to feel weird. His body felt hotter than usual: he panted as his magic and strength began to fade. One of them petted his head as he began to shiver and moaned a bit.

 

" Ah!" Freed moaned as he was shocked of what sound he had made, it was too embarrassing and he didn't want his first time to be raped. He felt so hopeless and weak. How can Laxus forgive him? He didn't want to be kicked out of the Rajinshuu. He loved the team, and this might ruin his life forever. He glared at the men as he tried to threatened him with his eyes like Laxus can do.

 

" Hey, pass me the bandana!" The man called as one of the five men left.

 

Then one of them came up to the man that was beside Freed and placed a bandana on his hand.

 

" I don't want to cover up your adorable eyes, but 'can't have you glaring at us like that." He covered up his eyes. When he was done, Freed even felt more helpless due to the state he is in.

 

" Oh my, he looks even better like that!" One Of the men said.

 

" Man this makes me hard!"

 

" Itadakimasu~!"

 

 _Ugh...Laxus...Someone...Save me,_ Freed thought.

 

Then all of a sudden. There was a loud BOOM that came somewhere here which stopped the five men from doing anything.

 

" FREED! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice called out to Freed and he known that voice belonged to from the very beginning he had first heard it.

 

Without a hesitation, Freed used the rest of his power to speak out to the voice who called out to him. " Laxus, I'm-MMPH!" The bandana over his eyes were roughly pulled down to his mouth as the men tried to get Freed quiet by covering his mouth with the bandana that was soon pulled down from his eyes. " Shhh-!" One of the men said. But within seconds, the door blasted opened. Few of the five men jumped out of the way, avoiding it so they don't get hit by the door.

 

After the place where Freed was stopped shaking, Laxus came in slowly and stood at the doorway. He looked furiously angry and due to his anger right now, lighting sparked around him. As the five men looked at him, they knew why people called him the 'Thunder God'. How he had acted right now, the men ha no chance of ever getting out and see the daylight of tomorrow.

 

Laxus examined the room and looking right pass the five men, right before he landed a gaze at Freed, he narrowed his eyes dangerously, threating the five men with his death glare.

 

" How dare you do this to him." Laxus said as he rushed up to the five men, kicked and punched the men until they were dead, not actually dead but made them unconscious. Freed was never a fan of violence. He shut his eyes as he heard screams of fear and pain running up to his ears. As he opened his eyes again, he saw Laxus standing there still and panting hard. Even when the fight was over, he still looked furiously angry.

 

Freed was just laying on the floor, watching him but as Laxus suddenly looked at him, Freed shrieked a little. He instantly turned and walked towards to where Freed was and kneeled down. He ripped of the gag out of Freed's mouth before pulling his shoulders roughly... and pulled him into a hug. Freed's mind went blank as his heart stopped right then and there. Laxus hugged him tightly and Freed's lips twitched a little, trying to make words but all he could saw was, " L-L...laxus..."

 

" Freed... You scared the shit out of me there..." As Freed heard it, it didn't sound like an angry tone but, Laxus just said the words out.

 

" Don't you dare disappear from my sight or side, ya hear me?"

 

Freed was shocked but it soon turned in comfort and warmth. As he said his favourite words, a single tear came down his eyes, " Yes... Laxus."

 

 *********************

 

Soon Laxus let Freed go to find the key to unlock the hand cuffs, and also a knife to cut open the ropes that tied Freed up. Once he found the key and a knife, he went to Freed's side and set him free. Instead of letting Freed stand, Laxus carried him bridle style back home.

 

" Um, Laxus... I don't feel so... good." Freed said as he felt weird from the injection he got from the men.

 

" Where...?...! No... don't tell me they injected something in you?"

 

 "... Laxus... they did. They injected a drug into me." Freed said it as he felt weird again.

 

"...! Damn it, I wasn't able to save you from that once I got there." Laxus hissed.

 

" Sorry Freed, I need ya to hold on until we're home. Okay?"

 

" Mm..." Freed nodded as he rested his head on Laxus chest as he was carried home.

 

 ************************

 

Once they got home, Laxus still carried Freed inside, afraid he wouldn't be able to walk or stand. He placed Freed on his own bed and went to put away his coat. But he was stopped by his tracks when he felt a little tug on the end of his shirt. Freed was the one who tugged Laxus shirt and looked nervous, that made Laxus suspicious about him. For Freed, he wanted to confirm something to Laxus that he might know the drug he was injected with but... he was embarrassed and afraid of the outcome might be from Laxus.

 

" Um... Laxus..." Freed called out his name nervously.

 

" Hm... What's wrong, Freed?" Laxus asked as he sat next to Freed's side.

 

It took a moment for Freed to put the words together but once he did say it, he wasn't ready for Laxus's expression.

 

" I-I... I think I know what kind of drug they used on me." Freed said it nervously giving Laxus a worried look.

 

" What is it, Freed? Shit, if it's anything dangerous, I swear I'll go back to 'em and the shit out of them!" Laxus hissed.

 

Freed looked uneasy but he told Laxus anyway. " Laxus... they gave me an legal aphrodisiac." Freed said as he sounded like he was about to cry.

 

" What... Damn it. I wasn't able to save ya from that, huh?"

 

" Yeah..."

 

Laxus pulled Freed into a hug but it made Freed's mind go crazy for some reason. When Laxus suddenly took Freed's chin up into a deep kiss, Freed melted easily. At the time they broke apart, Freed panted hard and made Laxus realize the outcome of the drug that Freed was injected with.

 

It looks like they're going to have a _long_ night tonight...

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 ***********************************

 

Laxus looked flushed when he saw Freed in the state he is in right now. He gently pushed Freed on the bed, he gently caressed Freed's cheek making him tremble. Soon, Laxus realized this was making him hard. He had to do something, and fast.

 

" Laxus..." Freed's erotic voice echoed Laxus's head. He couldn't stand it anymore. He _needed_ to claim Freed now.

 

" Freed..." He called out as he and Freed kissed passionately.

 

Laxus slowly unbutton Freed's jacket as Freed eagerly kicked off his boots. Laxus removed his coat along with his shirt and along with Freed's coat and shirt. As Freed's bare chest was showing, Freed felt he can't take it anymore. He needed Laxus to flush away the drug that was inside of him. Then Laxus placed his hand on Freed's chest, making him jerk a little. But Laxus didn't move but gaze at the sight of Freed.

 

" Freed... Your too beautiful." Laxus said as his big hands touched Freed's lean muscles on his chest. But there was barely any lean muscles on his chest and Laxus loved that part of Freed. " Strong and beautiful. Just perfect for me, your mine... just mine." But all of the sudden, pain flushed up into Laxus's mind. He came up to Freed face-to-face. " Freed... have you..." He took a deep breath. " Have you done it before...?"

 

When Laxus asked that, he really did ruin the moment but... he wanted to ask. " Um... I mean if you did... it doesn't matter to me, it doesn't change anything." Freed shake his head side to side. " No, Laxus... You're my first." Freed said as he turned his head away from Laxus to hide his blush. " Thank you, Freed. You've waited for me."

 

Laxus started to lick his ear as Freed began to react more by the licking in his ear. Freed moaned and gasped loudly as his leg were nudging between Freed's legs. Then, his hands started to touch everwhere on Freed's body. Freed felt like he was going crazy from that. A minute passed as Laxus moved up to Freed's lips and gave a kiss, not a gentle one but a rough one. Freed wanted more. His body couldn't bare it. He felt he was about to cum from the kissing.

 

 When Laxus broke the kiss, he started to lick and nip at Freed's neck while pinching and flicking his pink nipples. He react a lot from his nipples while licking his neck, but once Laxus moved to his nipples and started licking them, Freed fling his head back and his drool came out of the side of his mouth. He moaned as he gripped Laxus's blond hair, Freed eyes started to get cloudy.

 

Then Laxus let go of his nipples and looked how flushed Freed was. Soon Freed got up and bent down to his pants, patting his hard erection that was coming up in his pants. " H-Hey! Freed, y-you don't have to do that!" Laxus stuttered, the man never stuttered before but this person was able to make him stutter. " You're pleasuring me right now. At least let me do _something_." Freed whined as he unzipped Laxus pants but as soon as he tried to remove his underwear to reveal his erection, he was flipped over roughly as his pants along with underwear were removed. Then he was flipped over again but now he was at the top but with his butt facing Laxus's face.

 

He turned back to Laxus but started to twitch due to Laxus groping his butt cheeks. " L-L-Laxus! W-What are you doing?!" Freed asked him with a stutter. For Laxus, he just grinned at him. " You said that you wanted to pleasure me, then do it. I don't mind, but at the same time, I wanna pleasure ya too." Freed had no choice even though he did say that. He bit the underwear to pull it down instead of using his hands. Then Laxus's huge cock popped out of the underwear and slapped Freed's cheek. It surprised Freed because Freed never thought that Laxus's cock was that _huge_.

 

Then Freed began to lick the base along with the tip. He heard Laxus groaning as he put a hand on the top of Freed's head. A few minutes of licking, Freed toke it into his mouth but discover it was to big to fit in his mouth. But he was able to take it in. He started to bob up and down slowly as he felt Laxus tremble a bit. Then he felt something wet and warm on his cock. Freed jerked in surprise to feel something so good and amazing. He let go of Laxus cock to see what Laxus was doing. Something that had never happen in Freed's life was to see Laxus sucking Freed's cock. He was about to say something but Laxus shoved his cock into Freed's mouth to keep him from talking.

 

Laxus took Freed's cock out of his mouth and said something as he got something in the drawer on the nightstand. " You said you're going to pleasure me and I said I was going to pleasure you too. Don't stop." He said as he got a bottle of lube out of the drawer and squirt some on Freed's entrance. Laxus returned to suck Freed's cock and slowly pushing in a finger.

 

Freed felt Laxus's finger inside of his entrance and felt to big. Freed continued to bob his head up and down but this time, it was too much, he felt so full. He knew Laxus's fingers and hands were big, bigger then he thought it would be. Soon after a few seconds, Laxus add another finger making Freed jerk more. Freed kept twitching and Laxus knew he was about to be on the edge. Laxus felt the blowjob Freed was giving him and was amazing, he began to feel tight around his lean muscles, he knew he was getting close, and so does Freed. Freed continued to bob his head but faster and sucking harder while his batted his balls making Laxus's hips jerk.

 

" H-Hey Freed! Let go!" Laxus said panting hard but Freed ignored his order as Laxus put his hand on Freed's head.

 

 " F-Freed! Ngh!" It was all over for Laxus. He came right then and there into Freed's mouth. Some went to Freed's face which got Laxus to quickly get tissues to wipe his fluid from his mate's face but he was shocked by Freed swallowing his cum while he was still in his mouth. He pushed away Freed's ass to get it out of his way and pulled Freed away from his cock in order to wipe his face. Freed coughed a little due to swallowing his fluid, it was thicker than he expected to be.

 

" Freed, you know you didn't have to do that!" Laxus shouted as he wiped the cum from Freed's face.

 

" I know. I just wanted to do it." Freed replied as Laxus finished wiping his face.

 

" Freed... turn around." Laxus said with a low tone as Freed did so. He lifted him over his head which made Freed yelp and return sucking Freed off. Freed began to moan but felt Laxus's two fingers re-enter his entrance. But this time, Laxus curved it as he hit Freed's sweet spot.

 

When Laxus hit his sweet spot, Freed started to drool as it traced down to his chin and his tongue sticking out. He moaned and gasped at all the pleasure he was feeling. Then he felt like coming any minute now but Laxus took Freed out of his mouth again.

 

" Ah! Laxus... why did you stop?" Freed asked with a voice that begged Laxus to continue.

 

" I'm doing my best to flush out all of the drug's effects so I need you to hold out as much as you can." Laxus said as returned sucking him again but this time, he fingered harder and faster into his sweet spot as well as sucking him much faster and harder than before.

 

Freed bent over as his tears started to form his eyes and gripping Laxus's hair locks. Freed did his best to hold out but unfortunately, a few minutes later, he came into Laxus's mouth. As he heavily panted, Laxus let go of Freed but caught him as he collapsed. Laxus for some reason started to lick the drool that traced Freed's chin and gave a deep kiss on the lips.

 

" Laxus... Hurry up..." He placed Freed on the bed as he was at bottom and Laxus was at top. Laxus ignored Freed's request and continued to tease him. He stripped out of his clothes and roughly kissed Freed. He continued to tease Freed by fingering him to loosen him up and hitting his sweet spot while he lick, bit, and sucked Freed's nipples. He moaned quite loudly as Laxus added a third finger. " AH-AHHHH!" He yelled as those three digits went over the little bundle of nerves that drove him to see stars, even go crazy.

 

Then a few minutes of prepping him, he removed his fingers as Freed whined a little due to the loss. " Freed... you ready?" Laxus asked as he caressed Freed's hips. He nodded as Laxus took the lube and squirted a lot on his cock as he aligned himself at Freed's entrance. " Relax, Freed." He told his mate. He slowly teased his entrance as Freed bit his bottom lip to try his best to loosen up. When Laxus entered slowly, it felt so amazing that his eyes began to fill with tears and started to get really cloudy, sticking his tongue out as drool traced down to his chin, fling his head back and putting his hands on Laxus's abdomen as he scratched it.

 

Once Laxus was fully in, Freed cling into Laxus fully and was barely moving due to the over whelming pleasure he felt. " Freed, you okay?" Laxus asked he licked Freed's ear. " Ah!... Mmh! I'm okay... It's just... I-It's just too big!" Freed moaned as Laxus went closer to Freed, making him go deeper. " Freed, I'm moving now." Laxus moved slowly but began to pick up speed. He took Freed's leg over his shoulder to switch the position to fined his prostate.

 

Once he found it, Freed moaned loudly and trembled. At this point, Laxus went into a fast pace, hitting that spot with each deep thrust. This time, Laxus grabbed Freed's cock and started to pump it up and down, the same pace as he abused Freed's hole. He was so lost in the pleasure that he didn't know that Freed came twice and the third one they came together.

 

It took them a moment to catch their breath. Unfortunately, Freed was still hard and looked like the drug wasn't wearing off. " Freed. You okay?" Laxus asked but looked shocked at the sight of Freed. " Mmh... Ugh... It's not enough!" Freed whined which sounded like he was begging for Laxus to continue. " It's okay. I'll do it as often as you need." Laxus said as he flipped Freed over him. " Eh-? Ugh! AH-AHHHH~!" Freed moaned as he felt Laxus so deep in him and felt him hitting his prostate again. " We have time to continue right, Freed. Ride on me."

 

Freed had to obey and yet it felt so good that he could barely move. It took time for Freed to move but he moved slowly. " L-....-axus... please move?" Then Laxus's hips slammed hard into Freed, making him collapsed on Laxus chest as he kept thrusting into him. He knew this was going to be a long night.

 

 *********************

 

At the time they were finished, Freed swore he is seeing stars right now. He laid on his side, panting hard. Laxus was okay, he did pant hard but wasn't hard as Freed right now. He waited for Freed to catch his breath again. Laxus then went into their bathroom to warm up a bath for them.

 

Once Freed caught his breath, Laxus came back to Freed and carried him, bridal style, into the bathroom. " Ah! It's coming out!" Freed whined as Laxus gave a blush and turned away. " Freed, stop seducing me." As they went inside the bathroom, Laxus took out a shower stool for him and placed Freed on his lap. Then, Laxus had to get his fluid out of Freed's insides. Freed moaned a little since he was still sensitive from before.

 

Once he was done, he started to wash Freed's body but once he worked up all the way to his hair, Freed flinched. " L-Laxus! You d-don't have to wash my hair!" Freed whined as he moved away from Laxus. " Just let me do it Freed. It's not like it hurts."

 

" B-But... My hair is sensitive though." Laxus eyes widen. He didn't know Freed was that sensitive just from his hair. Instead, he did it slowly so it won't seducing him. Then, he rinsed of the soap and placed Freed in the tub of water to let him have a bath.

 

" You're not coming in with me?" Freed asked as Laxus returned to his stool and sat to wash himself up.

 

" I am but I'm washing myself of before I go in." He started to wash himself as Freed stared at him and gazed at every movement he did. Freed enjoyed Laxus's "soft side" of him and loved how he was always there when he needed him.

 

By the time Laxus was done, he joined Freed and sat in the tub behind him. He nuzzled into Freed hair locks as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest. For some reason, they had and eternal silence. None of them didn't have the guts to break the silence.

 

" Hey, Laxus?" Freed broke the silence and caught Laxus's attention. " Did... did you only wanted to just have sex with me?"

 

Laxus's eyes widen. Why would Freed ask that? " N-no! Why would you ask that? ."

 

Soon, tears came into his eyes. " H-Hey Freed! Don't cry." " But... you just kept on saying that you wanted to-." Freed was cut off as he was roughly turned over and received a deep kiss on the lips by Laxus.

 

He tried to escape. He pushed away from Laxus but he couldn't move since Laxus grasped his shoulders so hard that he could barely move. Then Laxus broke the kiss as Freed gave in.

 

He hugged Freed so hard that he could barely breathe. Instead of trying to get free, he wrapped his arms around his neck. Then he felt Laxus slowly returning into a soft hug. Laxus let go of Freed after a few minutes and kissed Freed on the cheek while wiping of his tears.

 

" Freed, the only reason why I kept on asking that is 'cause in order for a dragon slayer to get a mate, they have to have sex with them or they won't be able to be together with the ones they truly love. And I won't let anyone to steal the person I love." What Laxus had just said made Freed's heart pop out of his chest. That was the most cheesiest thing he had ever heard.

 

 He ram into Laxus for a hug. Then 8 minutes later, they left the bathroom and went to bed. In bed, they snuggled each other as they said the last words to each other until Freed fell asleep. " I love you, Freed," Laxus said as he kissed Freed on the forehead. " I love you too, Laxus," He snuggled into Laxus's chest and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

 

*********************

 

Morning came. Laxus woke up and turned his head to the right side but he didn't see him. He knew that Freed would wake up early to make breakfast for him, but it was unusual for Laxus since he felt something on him. When he pulled the covers off of his chest he saw Freed still asleep on his chest. He stared at Freed and he snored softly while showing his adorable sleeping-face. _Man, your too adorable,_ he thought as he traced his fingers in Freed's hair.

 

He saw Freed twitch a little while mumbling something incoherent in his sleep. Laxus chucked as he looked at Freed, peacefully asleep. He was lucky that Gildarts got him back into the guild.

 

Then Freed began to open his eyes, slowly as the blurry vision came into a better sight, not knowing what he was sleeping on top of. " Kyaah~! I-I-I'm so sorry, Laxus!" Freed shrieked as he jumped off Laxus. Laxus just got up from the bed as he smirked at Freed.

 

" Freed, your too adorable." Laxus said as he kissed Freed on his temple. " So, what're we gonna eat today?" Laxus asked as he stretches his head. "Do you want to go to the guild to eat breakfast?" Freed asked. "Yeah, sure."

 

 *****************************

**Author's Note:**

> Guys if you want more fandom on fairy tail then leave a comment below and I will update and add more soon. Byeeee!


End file.
